


Faking It

by SupaCutiePatootie (That_Familiar_Feeling), That_Familiar_Feeling



Category: Fake AH crew - Fandom, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Achievement City, Fake AH Crew
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-13 17:24:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4530645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Familiar_Feeling/pseuds/SupaCutiePatootie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Familiar_Feeling/pseuds/That_Familiar_Feeling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Achievement city had been the home to the most infamous crew for decades. Its streets had been the veins in which that crew grew and blossomed. The heart of the city was in those men and and in the palm of their bloody hands.</p><p>But, when it seemed as thought they would truly leave their mark in history for good, become the legends they had dreamed.<br/>They vanished.<br/>And became nothing but whispers and dreams.<br/>A nightmare for one man.</p><p>This, this is something he has to do. Every memory, every piece of information he’s ever received or learned. It may just kill him, but he can’t leave it unfinished.<br/>He has to know, the world has to know. It can’t end this way.</p><p>What happened to the Fake AH Crew?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Omg, I've been wanting to start this for a while woo. I can't think of much else.
> 
> for now i'll just stick to the current tags, and will change them accordingly, I hope you enjoy my little story!  
> 

Outside the day moved on just as it had for the last century. The skies swelled into an accumulated mass of grey and swirling blacks, weighting themselves down until they spilled over and flooded the sidewalks and drains. Little pitter patters on shop windows that quickly welled up into large plops against cars window shields.

The people scurried out of the way, letting nature takes it course in peace. Many sought out the comforts of their homes in time like these.

But of course, condolences to the few who suffer. Suffer through a long drive and crowded road ways, suffer through a flooded parking lot, suffer through getting soaked through three layers of jacket and clothing. Only to be placed inside where the storm is a tension thicker than granite. 

One suffering soul was forced to do just that. stepping into the main hall with a tired sigh. He shrugged out of his drenched coat and neatly arranged it on a rack beside the door. Behind the front desk a blonde looked up from her computer monitor, her eyes looked tired and weary. "Shouldn't you be getting home? Its been a long few days.." she turned to face him.

The man sighed and gave a half shrug, scratching a hand through a thick beard. He flipped his eyes over her face, "I could say the same for you Miss Kara." he rolled his shoulders a  few time to ease the chill out of his worn muscles. Kara only smiled kindly,"Deputy...its done right? You should be getting rest. You've all earned it."

At this, the Deputy tensed and frowned, at what an outsider wouldn't be able to tell. "Not yet. Its not quite over until the report gets turned in." 

Kara nodded,"Ah, well don't take to long doing it. I'm sure they won't mind you skipping a few things and keeping it short. Everyone's exhausted."

The Deputy nodded, his lips pursed,"Yeah I'm sure." his response was curt, filled with the same emotion that slithered onto his face. Kara understood this expression far to well and waved her hand,"Then I guess you should be getting to it then. i'll be heading out around twelve, if your still here your going to have to lock it up until comes in." she smiled politely and turned back to her idle screen. The Deputy nodded and began the walk to his desk and waiting reports. 

Deputy Commissioner, the title held its own most of the time. Right now it felt old, worn down like a hand-me-down. He had gotten quite tired of hearing the title repeated over and over. But now, now there wasn't anyone around to address him. the few officers that remained were stooped over their own mugs and files, stressing to get home to their spouses and what other assorted family. He understood the feeling, being worn down to the bone and just wanting to get home already.

But his job wasn't done, and he'd be damned if he didn't get himself some form of closure. These reports meant one thing for him, and that was a long enough time to just think. Think about how he came to this point, and where he  _had_ to have gone wrong.

Because its one thing for a criminal to die in the middle of a case. Its another for them to disappear entirely. Gone, not a trace. One minute he's on the tail of the one thing he could never let go, and then they were gone. Replaced by endless sheets of rain.

The Deputy frowned and shook his head. He grabbed himself a mug of whatever was strongest, grabbed a few blank tapes, and made his way to his desk. He had shared a small office with an old friend, a twitchy man who was mostly legs and arms and didn't get out in the field much. until recently he hadn't thought him capable of proper human conversation, the kind that didn't involve multiple expletives and proper constructive dialogue. Until recently he had considered that man a very, very, good friend. But now he was just another missing piece. Swept away with the rising rain levels.

But even gone he was still there, in the Deputy's mind he could clearly recall the fidgety man. Specifically the last time he saw him.

Before it happened, before he lost it all, they were standing outside the scene and looking towards the sky waiting. It was tense on the deputy's end, bridled fury. But not that man, no, no not Captain Heyman. The man just looked up at the sky and smiled. His apparent happiness had irked the Deputy, set something in him that danced with caution and suspicion. 

"you look like your about to start singing..." he gruffed and crossed off his arms. Heyman grinned and shrugged,"I've got a feeling."

The Deputy raised an eyebrow at that,"a feeling? Like?" but Heyman laughed suddenly taking him aback. He grinned and shook his head his grin would have seemed manic if the Deputy knew him better, which he was sure he did. Heyman just grinned and pulled on his coat,"I've got a feeling, that things are going to get very very interesting around here." the way he said it though, like he knew some big secret...

"Interesting..." the Deputy mused. Pulling his files to him and setting up his recording.

 

He flipped the switch and slowly the old tape began to spin, an ancient practice but it gave him some solace. He cleared his throat and opened the files labeled **CLOSED CASE** in big bold red.

"Deputy Commissioner Michael Burns, my reports on the case" he shuffled some papers around and the sound caught like static on the tape,"Case 636RA."

He paused and read over the front, big block letters and familiar faces that had haunted him.

"This is my report on the matters involving that of the now silent criminal network that has been keeping this department in circles for years.Since things got so confused and lost around the way, I think its better if i start from the beginning so..." he frowned and scratched at the back of his neck leaning over the files and recorder. His eyes screwed up in thought. He had spent years on this, had personally been victimized by this. The faces before him mocked him, if only because he just couldn't shake off their smiles.

"From the beginning to the end..." he fell quiet. the tape could pick up the subtle of his breathing and his coffee. the faint stutter of paper.

"The Fake AH Crew....from beginning...to the unexplained disappearance." he cleared his throat and nodded to himself.

"To the end."

 


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The old recorder popped with static, a rustic and classy sound in an empty room.  
> It was old fashioned- but Deputy Burns felt like it was called for. They were an old fashioned group of people.
> 
> "Now, the real story starts way back..." he sounded tired, worn down even through the thin waves of sound. The sound of papers shuffling caught on the record with a sharp scarping noise.  
> "About, ten or more years..no..twelve, give or take." he sighed ,"its not much, but the records say that way before Ramsey got started, he was running with some crew way east of here... not much known about it, just a few police reports and a hefty morgue list....looks like things didn't end well for most of them..."

Beginnings are never pretty.

Even the most glorified started on shaky foundations, dragged by the teeth through the mud until they stood on their own.

The Fake AH Crew was textbook example.

The rise of the infamous began when two souls dragged themselves out the grave of the forgotten. Out of the valley of death, they rose with blackened eyes and broken hearts. Two lost souls who had to fight to survive.

  
Before,the valley had been a sanctuary. Home to fresh earth  and soft petaled wild flowers. In the middle of the valley the warehouse had stood like a Colosseum, concrete walls standing with stark contrast to the horizon of deep azure. The warehouse was surrounded on all sides by a large -mid wall height, junkyard,remnants to the warehouses past as an old auto manufacturers storage facility, and when the company went under the crew moved in.

It was never anyone's plan, to become the crime lords of the most infamous. At first...all they wanted to survive. Fresh faced all they wanted as a good bed, warm food, and all the money they could ever need. That's it. no strings. no family.

Geoff Ramsey back then, wasn't half the man he would become. He was smooth skinned and inkless, looking for praise and recognition like they were scraps for the family pet. He was just another gun for hire, looking for the thrill that came with theft and racing. All the booze he could drink and all the women and men he could steal. He didn't want an empire he just wanted a good time. 

Shannon "Jack" Patillo was a damn fine driver. She was the one who dared to go faster, take sharper turns and go down smaller alleys. She was never looking for much, a good sturdy roof and endless toys to play with. Back then she was reckless, fueled with a hatred for the world that left no man alive in her wake. The kind of woman who would kill a man and wear red to the funeral.

At first, they hadn't much care for each other. Sure they worked well together. But that's all and nothing more. A decent partner you'd want on your side, and the finest getaway driver. They would chat off job, but not for long and nothing ever so personal. The occasional one night the most intimate they ever became.

But then... the rains stopped.

After the clouds floated away...heat crawled into the valley like a slow disease. It withered the plants and drank all the water from the streams. It sapped the life out of the earth and set its sights on the warehouse and those inside. What was once Coliseum, became a mausoleum, home to the living dead.

The men turned on each other, fighting for scraps and slim pickings. Every job seemed to have been swept away by the last drops of water. The fewer jobs and the less paid they all became until no one was being paid at all. Even the few who would go so far as across an ocean for just one paycheck. Men would leave for days, weeks, and come back empty handed.

That's when they started to turn one each other. small arguments became scuffles, scuffles became fist fights, fist fights became full on brawls. Until there was no other option than to survive. 

The bodies hadn't even cooled by the time the papers got out. Headline with gruesome captions of "WAREHOUSE BECOMES SLAUGHTERHOUSE AS WHOLE GANG FOUND MURDERED" 

But it wasn't the whole gang. No...Geoff and Jack had slipped away. Covered in their crews blood and carrying as much as they could in a beat up truck they fled the valley and its vultures. Their hearts broken by the thought that they had to survive, they had no other choice but to point the gun and shoot. But when you have the choice, they found that it was easier to just say "lets go"

Miles away from the valley, miles out from the city, they came across a ratty motel with a thick pink and blue neon sign. Any place was a good place to sleep. Get some food in and heal from the nightmares that would forever plague them, well into their life they would wear it like invisible ink.

As they settled in, side by side watching the window, the flashing neon lights painting across their faces as the clouds moved in, as the rains came back to them, they whispered and spoke like there was a ghost watching them. There was no life for them back east. But West...to the west they could start over. Make a deal and help each other. Once they were well enough they would part ways and count their loses separately.

They never planned to much. Certainly didn't plan ahead. But they put an exceptional effort into what they should be known as. They wouldn't be a duo, not really of course not. Maybe they'd take on a few members after all. One or two more.

They would be a crew. But the thought left something sour and their tongues, unpleasant like spent wine. Not a crew, almost a crew.

Geoff thought of it first, grinning ear to ear as he leaned against the head board, his arm stuck in a sling and his scruff slowly getting more familiar."A fake crew...its perfect Jack. The fake crew." he laughed drunkenly. Jack rolled her eyes and pushed him back against the headboard.

"Stop squirming you'll mess up the stitches" she smiled lightly as she pushed the cloth against his side earning a hiss. "What good will The Fake Crew be?" she nodded at her work and crossed his legs watching the drunken man.

Geoff tsked her and waved the bottle slowly,"No no not The Fake Crew. This is Achievement City, the place of kings and gold. We'll be the..like.." he frowned and pouted,"whats a word...whats that word for some...or goes looking for something..." 

Jack rolled her eyes and crossed her arms,"Prospectors? Bounty Hunters?" she took the bottle and swirled it before taking a long pull. Geoff shook his head then sat upright with such ferocity Jack flinched. He reached out and pulled her by the hand closer, whispering like it was a conspiracy.

"Hunters Jack... we'll be Hunters...take what we need and leave the rest. Survive off the land..." he was smiling like a madman. "its perfect..." he laughed.

Jack sighed and pushed him off, "Sweetheart your hammered... and drugged up... The Hunters...that's almost worst than The Fake Crew." she crawled off the bed and put the bottle away, taking a moment to watch the rain roll across the window. Geoff snickered to himself, then sat back with a knowing smile. He watched her, watched how she glowed in the fluorescence. He liked this woman, liked her spark and her drive. For once, liked having a friend. And they had been through enough to deserve a friend.  

"The Fake...Achievement Hunters.." he nodded and leaned back closing his eyes,"The Fake Achievement Hunters of Achievement City..." he smiled and sighed. Jack shook her head,"Sound long" she yawned.

Geoff frowned, then considered it with a nod. "Fine then, short and sweet? The Fake AH Crew."

Jack thought it over, for a few minutes the room was quiet companionable silence. Rain and breathing the only sounds to break the static. After a while, she nodded, turning away from the wall."Alright then Boss, Fake AH Crew." she grinned.

The air seemed to move again, something passing between the two of them. "Perfect...this darling," Geoff patted the bed beside him and Jack laughed before joining him.

"This is the beginning. Of a beautiful friendship. I'm telling you baby we're gonna be legends..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg thank you to those of you who have been waiting It took em way to long but look! omg its the next chapter yay! I'm so so thankful for the feedback guys its fantastic.


End file.
